User blog:Walktrotlope321/Kickin' It fanfiction part 3
' '''Jack wondered why they were all staring. None of them were dressed proberly. He had on karate pants and no shirt. This is how he has dressed since he was 2 years old, for a workout. He went over and stood on the line, like he was in the military waiting for class to beging. Everyone, went and stood on the line, but they were talking and slouching. When the teacher walked in, bowed a karate bow and waited for the bow in return. It never came. He shrugged, thinking they didn't know what to do. He waited for the teacher, Mr. Underwood, to begin. He started by asking where Jack's shirt was. "I have never worn a shirt for a workout since I was 2 years old and I don't plan on it. It restricts your movements and I have to workout properly. Sir." Jack answered respectfully. The teacher shrugged and smiled at Jack's use of Sir. He bagan teaching class." Today we are playing dodge ball. Let me try something.Jack you on this side and everyone else on the other side. You may begin" He said. Everyone laughes as they ran to get the balls. Jack stood there like a stiiting duck. Everyone began to throw the balls at him. He flipped and ducked avoiding each ball. When he was done, he wasn't out of breath or even sweating. He picked up the balls and hit every person. Jack didn't miss anyone when he threw the ball. He finished and sat down. He had a 1 liter bottle of water and gulped the entire thing. He got back up and asked to try the course set up on the other side of the room. " No one has ever made it, but if you want to try, you can." The teacher stated. "Thank you. Sir." Jack said as he walked over to the course. The course consisted of a balence beam with swinging sacks trying to knock you off, a tredmil where you must run a mile before you can get off, a set of 15 hurdles, and rope that you must clime. The rope was 50 meters high. Everyone laughed when he asked because usually everyone made an escuse not to go on it, yet he was trying to get permission to go on it. This boy is so stupid. He walked over to the balence beam and did back flips past the bags. On the last bag he stood there and kicked it. It swung off the rope and landed in front of the teacher. He moved on to the tredmil where he ran the mile in 5 minutes. He went next to the hurdles. He again did flips and soared over them. the last thing had gotten everyone, who had tried, out. The rope. He wasn't even sweating yet and his breathing was normal. He looked up at the rope and climed it effortlessly. He rang the ball and jumped off of the rope. Everyone gasped as he landed on his feet. He looked at the teacher and said, " Thank you Sir, for letting me use this course." With that he walked away. He changed and went to his next class, while everyone, even the teacher, stood looking at the door where, Mystery Boy, left. He made his way to Science. In science he corrected the teacher and taught the class again. He went through the day like that. teaching stuff he had learned years ago. He was skating through the mall when he noticed a dojo. The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Acadamy, to be exact. He walked through the door and saw no one there. He changed to his workout clothes and got ready to do karate. What he didn't realize, was that a group of people, that had seen the fight at lunch, were watching with their sensei, through the office window. '''What will happen, find out next time on Kickin It Fanfiction' Category:Blog posts